SoulClan
SoulClan was founded by two cats, littermates, named Moon and Soul. They were wandering around the gorge they were born in. When they were chasing a rabbit it dived down into a large hole and burrowed into the ground, while Soul had looked down into the water-shallowed hole. There was a small pond in the corner of the hole, and Moon had found it, dipping her paw in. Soul remarked that he thought this was their true home, and felt something tugging his heart towards a large rock. He jumped on it, and shouted out that he was the leader of SoulClan and his sister was his deputy playfully. Then he found a crack in the rock, slid in, and a large opening with an very old, wilted, wrecken nest was in the corner. He knew this was one of the old Clan camps from the stories his mother told him about, but never told his sister, for she'd think he was mouse-brained. After a while they had taken it seriously and formed SoulClan. Leader Sprucestar- White tom with brown splotches, a green eye, and one scarred, blind eye. (dert26) Deputy Tornadowind- Blue-gray tabby tom with brilliant, heather-blue eyes. (Mimjett) Medicine Cat Dawnwhisper- Cream and brown mottled she-cat. (SaxyUmbreon) Medicine Cat Apprentice Creampaw- White tom with dark creamy patches and silver eyes. (Willowclaw32) Warriors Spottedpetal- Multi-brown patched she-cat with golden eyes and white paws. (SaxyUmbreon) Crowbreeze- Smokey-black tom with jet-black under his muzzle, rings on his legs, and a deep scar on his tail. Amber eyes. (buttcutie) Epsilon- Pure black tom with bright, yellow eyes. (xXCanYouNomX3) Whitefoot- Black tom with white paws, chest, and tail-tip. (CrescentMoon104) Omenchaser- Black she-cat with a white dash on top and below right-eye, circles on back legs, three rings on tail near tail-tip and a white tail-tip. Green eyes. (buttcutie) Hazelstrike- Hazel tabby she-cat with white rear paws, chest, and tail-tip. Green eyes. (Willowclaw23) Lightfeather- White she-cat with sandy-brown tabby splotches, tail and ears and hazel eyes. (Mimjett) Spiderheart- Dusky brown tabby tom with darker stripes on his tail and bright hazel eyes. (Mimjett) Shade- Black and gray tom with green eyes. (dert26) Whitesky- White she-cat with a musty silver-gray tail and spot on back. Pale blue eyes. (Mimjett) Apprentices Larkpaw - Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes. (Mimjett) Milkpaw - White she-cat with a gray mark on her hind legs, a black toe, black and gray marks on her tail, and silver eyes. (buttcutie) Deathpaw - Unknown desc, she-cat. (Shadefire8) Duskpaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat with one blue and and one green eye. (Willowclaw32) Icepaw - Pure white she-cat with a ginger eye splotch and ice-blue eyes. (Willowclaw32) Shatteredpaw - Tortoiseshell tom with color seperations in the form of shattered glass, and amber eyes. (Willowclaw32) Splashpaw- White tom with blue-gray splotches and blue eyes. (SaxyUmbreon) Graypaw- Light-gray she-cat with darker gray flecks and few white patches. Pale blue eyes. (xXCanYouNomX3) Barkpaw- Large, white tom with brown splotches and green eyes. (Mimjett) Smokepaw- Gray calico sh-cat with frosty amber eyes. (SaxyUmbreon) Kits Breezekit- Gray and white she-cat with green eyes. (3arcMaddneSS) Coalkit - Black tom with amber eyes. (3arcMaddneSS) Cottonkit- Pure white she-kit with shining, yellow eyes. (Mimjett) Willowkit- Gray she-kit with white paws and bright, yellow eyes. (xXCanYouNomX3) Queens Cloud- Gray she-cat with white splotches and dazzling, blue eyes. (SaxyUmbreon) Dreamheart- Light gray and white she-cat with green eyes. (3arcMaddeSS) Smokywaters - Black and white she-cat with green eyes. (SaxyUmbreon) Cherry - Tortoiseshell she-cat with white patches and amber eyes. (xXCanYouNomX3) Sugar- Gray tabby she-cat with bright green eyes. (SaxyUmbreon) Elders None Starclan Cats Soulstar- White tom with gray tabby stripes and green eyes. (xXCanYouNomX3) Moonshimmer- Black and white she-cat with yellow eyes. She-cat. (SaxyUmbreon) Hurricane- Blue-gray tabby Tom. (LugiaPMDET) Toadkit- Black, gray, and white she-kit with yellow eyes. (N/A) Jade- Black and white she-cat with dark amber eyes. (N/A) Angelstorm- Light silver tabby she-cat with light blue eyes. (WillowClaw32) Wildpaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat. (buttcutie) Ashendust- Gray and silver she-cat with silver eyes. (SaxyUmbreon) Mistypool- Blue-gray tom with frosty blue eyes. (SaxyUmbreon) Heatherpelt- Pinkish-gray she-cat. (SaxyUmbreon) Cinderface- Dark-gray she-cat with black stripes on her face. (SaxyUmbreon) Freezeclaw- White tom with a black tail and long, black claws. Frosty-green eyes. (SaxyUmbreon) Willowpool- Gray she-cat with white legs and two large black splotches. She-cat. (SaxyUmbreon) Nightpelt- Black tom with reddish-amber eyes. (SaxyUmbreon) Haycloud- Pale ginger tabby tom with light amber eyes. (SaxyUmbreon) Twistedtail- Dark brown tom with white paws, tail-tip and spot on right eye. Bright-green eyes. (zombieASSASSIN101) Deerwhisker- Dark brown tom with silver paws and white under his tail. (zombieASSASSIN101) Houndpelt- Large fluffy dark brown tom with a black muzzle, white paws, a short, bushy tail, and ice-blue eyes. (SaxyUmbreon) Aegiswing- Small white she-cat with brown flecks on her back and yellow eyes. (xXCanYouNomX3) Molekit- Small brown tom with light blue eyes. (N/A) Furzetuft- Gray-and-white tom with amber eyes. (SaxyUmbreon) Pepperclaw- White tom with black specks and yellow eyes. (Mimjett) Snowstep- White she-cat with silver splotches and silver speckles on legs. Brown eyes (Mimjett) Finchclaw- Pale-golden tabby tom with darker streaks on legs, tail, and ears. Hazel eyes. (Mimjett) Heavykit- Unknown description tom. (xXCanYouNomX3) Briarpaw- Beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat. (xXCanYouNomX3) Redwing- Tortoisshell tom. (Greatrob) Sleetfoot- Black tom with white tabby stripes on his face and fore-legs. (SaxyUmbreon) Slashclaw- Multi-colored tom with amber eyes. (SaxyUmbreon) Redwind- Red, black, and silver tortoiseshell tom with silver eyes. (Willowclaw32) Applefur- Brownish-gingery she-cat with leaf-green eyes. (SaxyUmbreon) Karmaflame- Hazel tabby tom with amber eys. (Willowclaw32) Ravenwillow- Black she-cat with rings that go aorund her forelegs and two rings aorund her tail. (buttcutie) Pebblesplash- Pale blue-gray she-cat with dazzling blue eyes. (Mimjett) Smudgefoot- Black and white tom. (Willowclaw32) Featherbreeze- Silver tabby she-cat with soft blue eyes. (SaxyUmbreon) Snakenose- Black tom with amber-red eyes. (SaxyUmbreon) Honeyfall- Pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. (SaxyUmbreon) Oakleaf- Chocolate calico she-cat with green eyes. (SaxyUmbreon) Dark Forest Cats Sandfeather- Light brown and ginger tabby she-cat with darker stripes and blue eyes. (Willowclaw32) Heavyheart - Silver tom with lighter tabby stripes and dark eyes. (xXCanYouNomX3) Other Deceased Jackal- Gray tom with white flecks on his face and green eyes. (N/A) Angel - Silver tabby she-cat. (N/A) George - Brown tabby tom. (N/A) Others Ray- Midget calico tom with amber eyes. (Loner|Mimjett) Felix- Orange-red tom with brown paws, black toes, white chest, belly, muzzle, and tail-tip (Fox-furred). Pale ice-blue eyes. (Rogue|Mimjett) Casey- Calico she-cat with amber eyes. (Kittypet|Mimjett) Fudge- White tom with brown splotches on back and head and a brown tail with a lighter tip. Blue eyes. (Loner|Mimjett) Mystery- Gray she-cat with a strange magnifying-glass shaped patch around her eye, and black, gray, bluish-gray, and light brown spots, and glimmering yellow eyes. Curse- Ghostly-silver she-cat with darker fawn markings and reddish-orange eyes. (Rogue|Willowclaw32) Raccoon- Dark brown she-cat with red-amber eyes and thick black tabby stripes. (Loner|Willowclaw32) Patches- Small black-and-white she-cat with one blue eye and one golden eye. (Loner|Xtimeszero) Blade- Black tom with long, black sharp claws, a large scar across his rump, and brown eyes. (Rogue|dert26) Codi- Small, gray-white, lynx-point she-kit with a dark-gray striped tail and dark little ears with a black stripe and dazzling, jade-green eyes. (Kittypet|Willowclaw32) Penny- White and gray tabby Mongolian mix she-cat with pale-green-yellow eyes. (Kittypet/Loner|buttcutie) Dusty- Gray tom with light-gray paws and blue eyes. (Kittypet|dert26) Shrewwhisker- White she-cat with brown, tabby splotches on fur and a brown, tabby, striped tail. Brown eyes. (Formerly SoulClan|Loner|Mimjett) Droplet - Blue-gray and white she-cat. (Mimjett) Category:SoulClan